fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Attempting to hide
(Space) A Covenant Carrier is approaching the debris field, unaware of the UNSC Lexington being there at the moment after picking up a distress call from Battlegroup 6, after the UNSC Hercules was the only vessel to return to Harvest in one piece. (Main Bridge, Condition Red) The Crew is worried they'll be detected. Capt. Taylor: Anyone with suggestions I'm all ears. Commander Martin chimes in. Cmdr. Martin: Captain there's awhole lot of Raditation in the sector probably from the Shiva Nukes the fleet tried using on the Covenant Fleet we can fly into the debris field and the radiation should be able to shield us from their sensors we hope. She goes back to the command chair. Capt. Taylor: Do it Lieutenant Williams take us into the field Thrusters at one-half. Lieutenant Williams at the helm inputs commands into the console. (Space, Edge of Harvest) The Lexington engages her engines and heads into the debris field. (Main Bridge) Lt. Williams: We're about to enter the field now. The lights on the bridge flicker a bit as the ship slightly shakes then stops. Capt. Taylor: Shut down all non-essential systems let's minimize our power signature. Half the lights on the Bridge powers down as the crew is waiting for the Covenant Carrier to flyby. Lt. Williams: The carrier has just entered sensor range Captain. Captain Taylor turns to Lieutenant Mason. Capt. Taylor: If you pick up an energy spike don't hold for my order fire all missile tubes. James nods at the Captain keeping a target lock on the Carrier. Cmdr. Martin: Let's just hope they don't find us. Marcia nods. (Main Bridge, night shift) Lieutenant Williams is sitting in the Captain's Chair monitoring the Carrier that has two Corvettes search the debris field for survivors from their Elite side of the Covenant, then Commander Martin walks onto the Bridge holding a padd. Lt. Williams: Commander how was your sleep? He looks at her. Cmdr. Martin slept great never better Lieutenant report. She looks at him. Lt. Williams: That Carrier is still looking for survivors I've had to adjust course 11 times just to keep out of their probe's sensor range, so far they've not picked us up on the scanners so we seem to be safe at the moment. John smiles at Kelly. Cmdr. Martin: That's 3 nights in a row wonder what their searching for? She shrugs her shoulders. Lt. Williams: It could be anything sir. Then a Probe flies by the window. Cmdr. Martin: Did you see that Lieutenant. She nods as she goes back to her ops console. Lt. Williams: Its a Covenant Probe it seems to be searching for a ship and it seems to have picked us up sir, its heading back to the Covenant Carrier and her escorts. Commander Martin goes to the Captain's Chair. Cmdr. Martin: Ready a spread of Missiles and fire. A Officer at tactical pressed the fire button. (Edge of Harvest, debris field) The Lexington fires a spread of missiles and it heads towards the Probe and takes it out. (Main Bridge, condition Red) The crew is silence waiting to see what the Carrier and her escorts are gonna do. Cmdr. Martin: Lieutenant? She looks at her ops console. Lt. Williams: One of the Carrier's escorts have broken from it search pattern and is on an intercept course with us. Both Commander Martin and the crew are in shock and worried. (Space) The Corvette heads towards the debris field.